Voyeurs
by DeliriumCanidae
Summary: There's more than one secret government agency out there. [Rated for one bad word.  And a small hint of slash.]


A/N: Well, this is new…I was watching Men in Black, and then my roleplay buddies decided we should do a roleplay crossover, and it lead to this…Yeah…Well, it was fun, at least XD

Disclaimer: Transformers are owned by Hasbro. MiB are owned by…whoever. L is mine, M is Bluestreak-mun's.

-----

Voyeurs (G1-Movieverse Cross)

We don't exist.

We used to, at one point in our lives. But that was long before we became what we are today. That was before we had to be erased from society. We lost our families, our friends, and our entire lives. I'm not entirely sure if it's a curse or a blessing, but most of us wouldn't trade what we have now for anything; even after how much we've lost already.

I am Lawrence Edward Jameson, but now I am known only as L to my colleagues. My partner is Marlys Matthew Cambridge, or M as he is now known. He's a rookie and a child trapped in a man's body, but he's good at what he does and he's loyal.

Many don't know what our job consists of, but we don't exactly broadcast it to the world. No, our job is private. A branch of the government that no one but us knows exist. Well, us and those that we help or destroy, of course.

We are the Men In Black.

In our line of work, it is easy for one to think they've seen it all…M and I were much like that. Zarthans, Ballchinians, and many other strange creatures that others couldn't imagine…we thought there was nothing that could surprise us…nothing that could take us off guard.

We were wrong.

When we first saw it happening, driving back to HQ, we thought it was a robbery taking place.

An emergency response Porsche Cayenne had sped around the corner, with a black FXX Ferrari hot on its tail. It looked like any normal car chase, though the fact that an emergency vehicle was getting chased seemed more than a bit odd, at least to me.

Then it had become a bit stranger.

The Ferrari managed to catch the Porsche, and next thing we heard was the crash of metal on metal as the Cayenne was rammed. The car swerved and spun out before stopping on the side of the road. I stopped our car, intent to find out what was going on.

It was around that time that a silver Shelby Cobra Mustang sped down the road, swerving around to face the Ferrari. As a personal opinion, I think it looked like a show down. A few moments later we learned that it was a show down of sorts.

Right in front of us, in the most bizarre display M and I had ever seen, the Mustang transformed into a bipedal form, a gun in hand. It looked over to the Porsche, and…spoke. It spoke in clear English, as if it had spoken that its entire…life? I'm not entirely sure what the right word there would be.

"Aid, are you alright?"

The Cayenne jerked, shuddered, and the frame split as that car transformed as well, the red and white bipedal form giving a quick head shake, almost as if it was dizzy. "Yeah. Just fine, Bluestreak."

Then…a bizarre noise came from the Ferrari. It was high pitched and digital, consisting of whistles, chirps, beeps, and buzzes. I can only surmise that it was their language, for the other two became tense. That was when the Ferrari transformed, as well.

"Well, well. Look at this. Two turbo-foxes with one shot; I can get the gunner and the medic at one time," the Ferrari robot had spoken, English as clear as the others'. The Mustang snorted, raising its gun. "Oh please. You can't take me, Wildrider."

"What the Hell?!" M had shouted, practically leaning over me to get a better look. I admit, I was just as surprised as he was. Aliens were one thing, but this…this was just completely different.

Then there was a whirl of action and movement. The Mustang and the Ferrari lunged at each other, locking in a grapple. They were deadlocked until the Mustang kicked the Ferrari's legs out from under it. And I'll admit, that Mustang's gun could kill my Cricket any day.

Gun shots were fired, and when it ended, the Ferrari was missing an arm and looked like it was…unconscious? Can robots be unconscious? Whatever. Whatever was wrong with it, it wasn't moving.

"Let's get going, Bluestreak." The Porsche had spoken up then, and it almost looked like it was going to drop onto all fours, and it ended up transforming back into a car.

"Right behind ya'." The Mustang transformed after it, and that left M and I to watch the two of them speed off in the direction they had been going earlier. When the Ferrari's remaining arm twitched, we decided it was a good time to get going, too.

True, M and I have been on some bizarre trips and missions. But…this pretty much trumped everything. After that, all I wanted to do was get M thoroughly sexed up and forget it happened.

But I can say one thing in complete honesty.

I will never look at cars the same.


End file.
